Current battery cell pouches and packages include two polymer coated aluminum layers that are heat fused around a periphery thereof to enclose a battery cell therein. Conventional packages have flexible edges which do not allow for a robust datuming during a battery pack assembly process. Additionally, an exposed edge of any of the aluminum layers creates a risk of electrical shorting.
It would be desirable to have a package for a battery cell and a method of packaging a battery cell, wherein the package and the method provide a suitable rigidity for datuming and minimize a risk for electrical shorting.